tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron Westlake
Saffron Westlake (born 1975) is a supporting character in Maggie's Clock (series). The oldest daughter of the Westlake family, Saffron is a major stockholder with Stone Enterprises and a member of their Board of Trustees. Biography Saffron was born in Los Angeles, California, to the Westlake family, who own multiple award-winning wineries. As a child Saffron was the type of girl who wanted to try everything, having experience in cheerleading, sports, acting, computers, and much more. Saffron's biggest side-passions ended up being cycling and the violin, though she still regularly attended plays and remained an active member of her school's chess club. A top student, after graduating from a private high school Saffron attended Harvard Law School, earning a master's degree while minoring in Business Administration. Returning home to Los Angeles Saffron began acting as a legal consultant, starting with her family company before branching out, even helping out lawyers Belinda Frazier and Connie Soyer on occasion, Belinda becoming one of Saffron's friends. Saffron seemed set to open her own law firm when her parents unexpectedly died in a skiing accident, forcing her to attend to many of their duties. The family business would eventually be handed over to her younger brother while Saffron began handling the family corporate duties with Stone Enterprises, her parents having been major stockholders. While set back on her rise in popularity with the company when kidnapped by Maggie Yen Saffron eventually returned and managed to secure a place on the Stone Enterprises Board of Trustees, being one of its youngest members in history. A few weeks after recovering from her time in Maggie's collection Saffron took a secret meeting with Darcy Keibler. Convinced Erika Stone had something to do with her disappearance due to stories of her past, Saffron decided to conspire with Patricia Mero to arrange a possible merger between Stone Enterprises and the Stilton Corporation. To push the idea Saffron attended a party thrown by Erika, suggesting acquiring hotels to help with Stone Travel. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'7.5" * Weight: 154 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 39DDD * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: Green Tea * Favorite Food: Lobster Thermidor * Special Notes: Smokes Cigarettes Relationships Employees * Bella Wei, Bodyguard * Sheridan Thacker, Chauffeur Fellow Board Members * Abraham Royce * Hadrian McBride * Blair Mosely * Nigel Strom * Margaret Brooke * Ben Sweeney * Beverly Rourke * Walter Hakkera * Hillary Lattimer * Layla Scanlon * Laurie Sherman * Virgil Salazar * Warner Buchanan * Oliver Truth Friends * Belinda Frazier * Trish King * Dana Callahan Appearances * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * The IT Files: Darcy's Role * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Saffron is based after actress Christina Hendricks. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Stone Enterprises